A Forgotten Valentine's Day
by hanyou angel
Summary: Happy Valentines day! She heard a loud voice say. She froze. It was Valentines Day today? Oneshot.


AN - Sorry I haven't been able to update for a LONG time, I was busy and had major writer's block! I 'll update soon, for sure!

Disclaimer -- I don't own anything!

-

A loud shrill woke her up, "Ahh, I'm going to be late!" She then got up from bed and hurried to get ready for school.

The girl named Ryuzaki Sakuno hurriedly made her breakfast, and took the lunch she made the day before. She quickly ate, and headed out the door. As she walked by her normal route to school, she couldn't help but see many people, mostly girls, holding heart-shaped items. 'I wonder what those are for,' She thought. Not knowing that this day was the day of love. Shaking off that thought, she continued walking until she saw her school in sight.

"Happy Valentines day!" She heard a loud voice.

She froze.

It was Valentines Day today?

She looked at the watch on her wrist, there wasn't anytime to leave, and quickly buy chocolates. 'Maybe I can go after school and give Ryoma-kun my gift,' She raised her head in determination. 'Yes, that's what I'll do, I can probably meet him at that burger place he and Momo-senpai always goes to.'

-

"Happy Valentines day, Ryoma-sama!" One of his fan girls handed him a heart-shaped box, most likely filled with chocolate, "I hope you like it!"

"S' ank you," He took the box from her hands, and walked away.

The said boy walked to where his locker was, hoping to find it empty, but was disappointed to find it full of different kinds of pink, purple, and whatever Valentines day colour there was. He did like chocolate, it was good, but too much of it would end up making him hate it.

"Wow Echizen, you got a lot of chocolate!" Momo-senpai was looking at his chocolate with a hungry look, "Probably as much as Tezuka-buchou, he always gets the most every Valentines."

"You want some?" Echizen handed him a few boxes.

"Really?" He said, taking some. "Hey, these are good. You wanna try some?"

He shook his head, signalling he didn't want any "Have you got any chocolates?" Ryoma casually asked.

"Of course," He answered, "but not as much as you."

"That's because those girls probably thought your locker was Echizen's" A new voice said. It none other than was Kaidoh, obviously. Who else would it be?

"You wanna say that again, Viper?" Momo said with a loud voice.

"What did you say? You wanna fight?" Kaidoh said with an even louder voice. And then it was chaos.

Echizen left the room, feeling it was too noisy. Tezuka-buchou would probably make them both do laps. He got his racket and walked to where he practiced usually. After awhile, he got thirsty and walked over to the fountains. He was going back to his practicing when a person ran up to him, and suddenly started pinching his cheeks.

"Itai! Itai!" Ryoma started rubbing his cheeks, which were starting to turn red.

"Happy Valentines day, Ochibi!" Kikumaru-senpai looked at him with his usual happy look, "Did you get a lot of chocolate? I got a bunch, nya!"

"Oh," He looked at him with a blank stare, and walked away, "bye."

"I wonder if he got anything from that Ryuzaki girl," He heard from the background. It was Oishi.

"Hoi, hoi! Of course, Oishi!" Kikumaru said, waving his arms, "That girl has a huge crush on him!"

-

'English class is so boring,' He thought, he yawned. He laid his head down, trying to rest for awhile.

"Echizen!" The teacher called to him.

He raised his head, now looking at the person talking to him, "Hmm?"

"Please come up to the board and answer this question," The teacher looked smug, thinking that he wouldn't get the answer, but his smirk fell down when he saw that his student answered the question perfectly.

"Is this right?" He asked the teacher.

"Yes, well done." The teacher nodded. His classmates were staring at him in awe, they then started murmuring about how good he was at this class. Ryoma just walked back to his seat and laid his head back down.

-

It was lunch time now.

"Sakuno! Sakuno!" Her friend Tomoka, walked up to her. "Did you get anything for Ryoma-sama? I got him chocolate!"

"That's great, Tomo-chan." She smiled at her friend. She put her head down, 'I can't believe I forgot Valentines day.' She thought.

Her friend sensed something wrong, and frowned, "What's wrong, Sakuno? Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Tomo-chan," She said, "It's just... I forgot that today was Valentines Day, and didn't get anything for Ryoma-kun."

"It's okay, it's okay," Tomo-chan said reasuringly, "You still have time to get him something after school. So don't worry!"

Sakuno smiled and nodded, "Hai!"

-

Ryoma was on the roof, trying to avoid his fan girls. At the beginning of lunch, a bunch of girls came to him and shoved their chocolate in his arms. He had no more places to put them: his locker was full, so was his bag, so now he had to resort to carrying them. He was thinking of asking one of his senpais if he could put some of his chocolates in their lockers. It would be a bad idea because his sempais also had Valentines. He noticed two girls talking, one of which was very loud, and the other had really long hair. The loud one was talking, while the other girl, who he remembered as Ryuzaki's grand-daughter, was eating slowly.

'She hasn't shown any motive on giving me anything today,' He wondered. 'Oh well.'

He sat down, 'I wonder why she hasn't given me anything today,' He shook his head, 'It's a good thing if she doesn't give me anything, I'll carry one less thing home then.'

'She'll give me something though, and I'll have to carry it home,' He nodded, as if confirming the thought.

'But what if she doesn't?' His mind asked.

'Then she'll give me something tomorrow,' He answered. 'That's how she is.'

'What do I mean 'how she is, though?' He thought, pondering the answer.

'She's too nice, too quiet, and she says sorry a lot,' He thought to himself, 'even when it's not her fault.'

'But she's good at cooking,' He suddenly thought before he went to sleep.

-

It was the end of the day.

Sakuno hurried to different stores, looking for a Valentines day gift for Ryoma. So far, she wasn't having any luck. All the stores she went to had sold out of good chocolate, and all that was left were the cheap, odd tasting ones. She passed by a tennis shop, and decided to go in thinking she could get something tennis-related for him. She reached for some grip-tape, but another hand touched it the same time as her. She looked up, and saw it was Fudomine's Ibu.

He looked at her, "Oh, I remember you. You were that girl who ran to the court when Echizen injured his eye. I still feel guilty for that, but it was partly his fault. He was the one who swung the racket that..."

"A- ano..." She looked at him, hoping he would stop soon. To her, he was a quiet form of Tomo-chan.

"I remember one time, it was like this. Me and Echizen wanted the same grip-tape, just like this one. He got it though..." He continued, "Did you know today's Valentines day? Did you get anything for Echizen? I bet a lot of girls gave him chocolate, but I think he would prefer someting more practical. He doesn't seem like the person who likes to eat a lot of chocolate. It would be better to get something he likes a lot, or something he uses often..."

'Something he likes a lot?' She thought, and smiled, 'I know!'

"I really like this grip-tape, it's really good. It's too bad there's only one ..." Sakuno let go of the tape.

"You can have it, I know what I can give Ryoma-kun now," She said, "Thank you!"

'Thank you for what? I didn't do anything...' Ibu thought, walking to the cashier the grip tape in hand, 'I wonder what I did? She seemed really happy, that's a good thing. I hope she got the right gift.'

-

Sakuno walked the streets, her gift in hand, looking for Ryoma-kun. She saw the burger joint him and Momo-senpai always went to, and went inside. She saw Ryoma and Momo eating, she mustered as much courage as she could and walked towards them. Momo-senpai saw her walking towards them and seemed to be eating faster than he was before.

"Momo-senpai, you'll get sick if you eat that fast," Ryoma told him.

"I just remembered, I have something to do today," Momo-senpai said, it was partly a lie, he had something to do, but not for awhile later.

"A date with Tachibana's sister?" Ryoma asked while eating.

"It's not a date!" He told him.

"Okay, you have a 'non-date' with Tachibana's sister," He retorted back.

Momo-senpai blushed, "Well, bye Echizen! Have fun with your girlfriend!" He left murmuring, "So young, so young..."

"G-girlfriend?" Ryoma looked around, and spotted Sakuno.

Sakuno walked slowly towards Ryoma, his stare making her even more nervous. It was as if his eyes were trying to see through her, it wasn't a bad thing though. They felt as if they were urging her towards him. She eventually reached the table, and sat down, her gift away from his view.

"A-ano... umm..." Her eyes darted around the room, looking at everyone but the person she was sitting with.

"Hmm...?" He looked curious to what she would say.

Finally, she took a deep breath and cleared her throat, "Happy Valentines day, Ryoma-kun!" She placed her gift in front of him.

He looked at the gift.

It was a can of grape Ponta.

"I met Fudomine's Ibu at the tennis store you always go to, at first I thought that I should get you something for tennis, but he wanted the grip-tape that I was about to get for you. He was implying that I should get you something that you like a lot. I know it's not much, but all the good chocolate was sold -"

"Thank you," He said and opened the can. He drank a bit of it.

" - out" Sakuno finished.

"Wait here for a moment," He told her and stood up to go to order something.

He came back a few minutes later with something in hand, "Here, it's a strawberry smoothie."

"F-for me?" He nodded, she looked at him, her eyes shining with happiness, "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun!"

He slightly tilted his hat so it covered his blush, "You're welcome," and sat down again.

-

They finished eating, Sakuno said that she had to get home or her obaa-san would start to worry. Ryoma nodded and insisted to walk her home. They walked in a comfortable silence, but Sakuno wanted to have a conversation to get to know him better.

"So Ryoma-kun, did you have a good Valentine's day?" She asked.

"Somewhat," He replied.

"Did you get a lot of chocolate?" She tried again.

"Aa," meaning yes, Ryoma said no more.

Sakuno sighed, admitting defeat, 'What was I thinking? Getting my hopes up like that, he barely talks to his sempais so why would he want to talk to me?' She thought.

He suddenly stopped, making Sakuno bump into him slighty, "We're here," he said.

She looked, she was already at home, "Thank you Ryoma-kun, I had fun," She smiled.

She looked at him walking back, he suddenly stopped, "Thank you for the gift, it was my favourite."

Sakuno smiled, she truly was happy, 'He likes my gift, HE LIKES MY GIFT!'

Running towards him, grabbed his arm causing him to turn around, and gave him a small peck on his cheek. She looked at his surprised face, and realized what she did. 'Oh my gosh! What did I just do?' She thought frantically.

-

'She kissed me?' He said in his mind. 'She has soft lips.'

He looked at her stricken face, "You look better with a smile," He said and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. He broke away and gave her a small smiled, "see you at school," He waved and made his way home.

Sakuno touched her lips, "He kissed me..." She grinned.

'This is the best Valentines day EVER!'

-

TADA! It's finally done! I'll update my other story ASAP!

Thank you and tell me what you think!


End file.
